fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarrlok
Tarrlok and his older brother Noatak were raised by their Father Yakone who made them undergo Brutal training after learning they were waterbenders hoping to mold them into ruthless Bloodbenders much to Tarrlok,s discontent as unlike his brother he did not have the heart for it when Yakone wanted to push his son to extremes he ordered them to bloodshed each other which Noatak obeyed without a second thought however when yakone asked the same of Tarrlok he refused to do it causing Yakone to bloodbend him and Noatak to jump to his defense Noatak then asked Tarrlok to leave with him and Start a new life but Tarrlok refused out of concern for their mother Noatak then Fled after the loss of his oldest son Yakone halted Tarrlok,s training altogether over the next few years Tarrlok rose in government ranks to be a republic City Council Member and a corroupt one at that he also Strongly Opposed Hate Group the Equalists led by Amon who unknown to Tarrlok was in fact his brother Tarrlok Formed a task Force to Fight Amon inviting Korra to join much to the disapproval of her teacher Tenzin While She initially Refused Tarrlok Manipulated events so Journalists Preassured her into it Tarrlok went onto save Korra from two equalists. When Amon threatened to attack if the pro bending argument was not canceled Tarrlok agreed with the other council members to have it called off to keep everyone safe however they Cahnged their Minds after Cheif Lin Beifong offered extra security much to Tenzin,s dismay When the pro bending arena was indeed Destroyed Tarrlok placed blame on Cheif Beifong leading her to resign allowing Tarrlok to increase his power through Saikhan,s institution as chief of police Tarrlok used his power to make Opressive laws giving a curfew to all nonbenders as well as outlaw any association with Equalists the law only Tenzin Opposed .Tarrlok Next proposed a false Flag Operation cutting the power off to many nonbenders Korra confronted Tarrlok demanding he end his bigotry but instead he had Korra,s nonbender Friend Asami Sato arrested for breaking the curfew Korra then visited the councilman,s house demanding he release her friends Tarrlok Suggested it she did as he wanted her friends May be released prompting her to refer to him as being just as bad as Amon enraging him so much he attacked her with his waterbending the fight Resulted in Tarrlok using bloodbending on Korra and kidnapping her When his lie that the equalists were behind was exposed by a witness Tarrlok Incapacitated his accusers and fled the scene soon after this Tarrlok was captured by Amon. While imprisoned he reflected on his crimes regretting them deeply he told KorraKorra of Amon,s past and sincerely apologised While Korra wanted to free him Tarrlok told her not to as Amon could not know they spoke Amon later released Tarrlok and the brothers escaped on a speed boat When Tarrlok noticed the boat was filled with equalist weapons he put an end to the sad story by blowing the boat up killing himself and his brother . Category:Avatar villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Insecure Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Magic Category:Cartoon villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bigots Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Deceased